As shown in FIG. 4 of Patent Document 1, an automatic lathe has conventionally been known in which, on a movable front tool rest which is movable in the X1-axial direction which orthogonally crosses the axial line of a first main spindle, a tool rest (cutting-off tool rest) is provided which is movable in the X2-axial direction which is in parallel with a second main spindle and the above-mentioned X1-axial direction. The cutting-off tool rest of this automatic lathe moves in a direction which orthogonally crosses the axial line of the main spindle by two moving means, i.e. the X1 axis and the X2 axis.
On the other hand, in a machine tool provided with a plurality of tool rests, an interference check device which checks interference of tool rests and interference of a tool rest and a stationary structure or the like (see Patent Document 2, for example) is known.